Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to signal transmitters for transmitting and receiving video signals to and from devices.
Description of the Related Art
Patent Literature 1 discloses an interface apparatus suitable for transferring serial image signals. The apparatus allows a reduction in the number of signal lines needed for data transferring, the number of input-output pins, and the like.